everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
David D. Jones
David D. Jones is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of Davy Jones and an unnamed mother. While trying to shake away from his father's ways of a pirate's thinking and embrace his mother's somber and kind side, it never works. David believes in not living up to royal or rebel expectations, no one can be all good or all bad, so he prefers to be a Roybel. Being the son of the sea legend means he inherited the same curse his father has; having an odd octopus-like appearance. You might catch him catching a few z's in his locker, which is filled to the brim with water (and other oddities). Occasionally things will fall out from his locker once opened. Character Personality There's not much to be said about David Jones, he's a rather mysterious sea person. He mostly broods alone in a dark corner and keeps his opinions to himself. Although not very interesting on the outside, he holds a lot of his real feelings on the inside. In result it makes him a difficult character to read. On occasions he tends to put others over his own well-being unlike his father who cursed and doomed those who disobeyed him, sending them down to his locker. He only sticks up for his close friends but if they are a stranger, that is a different story. He turns a blind eye and becomes overbearingly cold; he believes if you have not done a favor for him, why should he do one for you? David always second guesses everything that is presented to himself and tends to avoid making decisions. Being someone with a short temper, it's difficult to work with him since he doesn't have time to explain things which sound perfectly rational to him. He doesn't understand how others think and jumps to the conclusion that they could keep up with his eccentric mind. You can find David sleeping in his locker or in a bathtub because he is sometimes too lazy to face responsibility, or just avoids it. Appearance David is standing tall at 6'4" (185 CM) and weighs roughly 170 lbs (77 KG). He has cold, aliceblue skin and dark blue and purple barnacles that cover some of his body, mostly in his lower body below the waist. He has 14 long, white tentacle like hair that idle on the top of his head. They occasionally move in unison with David's mood, they droop when he's sad and frantically move when he's angry. He sports a dark purple living starfish on his left eye which covers his scarred eye socket; David calls that starfish the Calypso. His right eye has a yellow tint like his father's. A wicked toothy grin fits beneath his nonexistent nose with only two holes for nostrils. His finned ears wiggle as he tries to pick up on certain sounds. Two small tentacles wiggle on his chiseled chin, he hopes to one day have a tentacle beard like Davy. David hails from Europe. He is muscular without little to no body fat, along with a noticeable pirate accent. A long black captains coat that's seen better days, rests comfortably on shoulders. Underneath fits a very loose yellow frilled shirt, which mostly covers everything but his slightly barnacled chest. A starfish sits on the left of his chest which he calls Rodger, covering most of the barnacles on his chest. A pair of cold clawed hands that are covered in rings hang from his toned arms. Two brown leather belts hug his waist comfortably and fashionably. David's dirty red flag hangs from the higher belt which also has his father's personalized flintlock tucked away under it. A long sword hollister is strapped to the second belt, which holds his prized broadsword his father gave him. He fashions dark blue knee breeches that are tucked under his leather brown boots which spill with water and make unpleasant squeaking sounds as he walks. Around his ankle is a grey ball and chain, which symbolizes walking the plank and sinking down to Davy Jones' locker deep in the crushing depths of the sea. Fairy tale – Davy Jones How the Story Goes Sea dogs have been telling this story for ages, the story about the pirate who was doomed to sail the seven seas for all eternity. Davy Jones is the famed captain of the Vanderdecken (The Flying Dutchman). As the Vanderdecken left port from Holland to Batavia, Davy Jones opened his mouth to plead to sail the seas even if it meant his final judgement day is upon him. The Devil granted his wish and the notorious gang became doomed to sail the seven seas even after death. The Vanderdecken struck fear in every pirate who's heard about it, it was the ghost ship that was never able to make port. Davy Jones roams the seas to look for pirates to take back to his locker (the crushing depths of the ocean.) How does David come into it? David Jones' father is the captain of The Flying Dutchman, which roams the seven seas. He does not mind to follow his father's legacy due to all the death and adventure but wants to find a better ending other than being doomed to sail and nothing else, something more exciting. He is happy although, just like his father, he will meet the person of his dreams. Maybe he already has. Family He only has one living family member, his father. He doesn't know his mother or if he even has one. Being an only child is a bit lonely and his father's coldness didn't help. Friends He's pretty new to Ever After High, his only friends are his two starfish, Rodger and Calypso. Pet He has a pet Forcipulatida, a type of starfish named Calypso. He lives comfortably on David's face. Romance He doesn't really have the heart for relationships, but his childhood friend stole his cold heart. He always wondered what happened to her, maybe the reason she left was because she got sick of him. He still cares for her. Enemies If he had enemies, he wouldn't really care. He doesn't have any yet. Outfits TBA. Trivia *He likes sushi despite being a sea creature. *He likes to listen to metal and rock music. *David already signed the book and looks forward to the future, but is now second guessing his decision. *He speaks Dutch, German and English. *David is pansexual. *He does not sport an octopus mantle like his dad. *He originally didn't have a pirate accent, but grew up to talk in that manner. *David's lungs have some degree of water inside them due to living underwater and not having gills. *His middle name is Dutchman, named after his Father's ship. Quotes *"Wha' sound does an octopus make?" *"They be goin' t' me Dad's locker." *"Yo ho, yo ho, th' pirate life, Th' Jolly Roger o' skull 'n bones, A merry hour, a hempen rope, 'n ahoy fer Dad." *"Glug." *"Me Dad will hear about this." *"Nah all booty be shiny, mate." *"Do ye wants a cannonball attached t' yer face? 'cause if ye keep annoyin' me that's wha' ye're goin' t' get." *"No, ye can nah touch me hair." *"I can offer ye...an escape." Gallery david1.png|David without his starfish Dnp.png|Discoverin' booty with Percy Boots. Davidjonessketch-fanartbyhidden.jpeg|Art by Hiddenfolk|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hiddenfolk davids.jpg|David's Appearance Changes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels